


I've seen your eyes somewhere else

by jeongcheongs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Coupzi, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Jicheol, M/M, Pornstars, Roommates, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, jihoon just wants to get by, seungcheol is convinced, this is trash lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: Seungcheol is pretty sure that his new roommate is involved with some “extracurricular activities”, but now he just has to prove it.





	I've seen your eyes somewhere else

Every new year at SNU meant another chance at the roommate lottery, and Seungcheol is less than thrilled at the occasion.

 

Although he really only has had one roommate since he entered the school, he likes how things are, and wants them to stay that way. He generally got along pretty well with his roommate, save for that time during exam week when Seungcheol returned home at four in the morning from studying to find his apartment trashed, his roommate thinking it was a good idea to get wasted the night before his exams. Seungcheol had no idea what was going on inside his roommate’s head then, and frankly, he doesn’t want to know. Apart from that though, Seungcheol liked his life with his roommate, and he wanted to keep it that way.

 

All good things come to an end though, when the last day of the last semester ends, and his roommate tells him that he’ll be moving out to live with his girlfriend. 

 

Fast forward to where Seungcheol is, sitting on his side of the room, nervously waiting for the arrival of his new roommate. What if he gets a snorer? Then he’ll have to waste part of his already tight budget on noise cancelling headphones, which are expensive and Seungcheol really doesn’t want to spend money on headphones he doesn’t need. Or what if his new roommate is a slob? Seungcheol doesn’t want to spend the rest of his days cleaning up empty pizza boxes and picking up dirty underwear. Or even worse, what if his new roommate is a snooper? Jeonghan told him that he once caught his roommate cuddling his swim suit, and Seungcheol really doesn’t want to return home to find his roommate scourging through his closet.

 

But, oh no, cause Seungcheol’s dorm room swings open, and Seungcheol is met with… Wooji?

 

Seungcheol freezes as the familiar man’s eyes land on him, and Seungcheol’s mouth dries up as he stumbles out a hasty greeting.

 

Oh sure, Seungcheol is familiar with the man, but he was only familiar with him behind a screen, behind a shitty username (actually, Seungcheol thinks _JackhammerJoustingstick_ is a great name) and a subscription to Pornhub Premium.

 

That’s right, Seungcheol is almost certain that his new roommate is no one other than Wooji, the small, soft and pliant twink that rules over Pornhub’s Gay section, and just so happens to be Seungcheol’s one and only favourite.

 

Is it too late for Seungcheol to say that he would rather take the snooper now?

 

“So… I’m Lee Jihoon, first year vocal music major. Nice to meet you.”

 

Seungcheol nods, willing his mind to think of anything other than how he has already seen his roommate naked. Many times. And that _he liked it_.

 

“Cool… Seungcheol—Choi Seungcheol. Second year music composition major.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes seem to light up, smile breaking out at the mention of musical composition. 

 

“I love composing! I actually originally wanted to major in music composition.”

 

“Oh really? Then why did you choose vocal music instead?”

 

“I love being in the spotlight, and I’ve always been told that I have a great voice.”

 

And there Seungcheol’s mind goes again. Seungcheol _knows_ that Wooji likes being the point of attention, and he also knows how amazing Wooji’s voice is, having heard it for hours on end, watching the smaller moan and curse around his vibrator. Although, Seungcheol has to to admit, Wooji’s voice does seem to be deeper in person, but whatever, editors probably manipulate it so he sounds more submissive on screen. It still has to be him… right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You don’t understand, I swear they’re the same guy!”

 

No one’s really paying attention to Seungcheol, but he doesn’t care. Wooji and Jihoon _has_ to be the same person. They’re too alike not to be! Except for their voice, Jihoon’s voice is just as beautiful as he claims people says, but it’s not that same as Wooji’s… They’re personalities are kind of different too, Wooji’s so soft and submissive while Jihoon’s, well, sharp and sarcastic. But everyone is different on screen than they are in real life, how else do you expect to rake viewers if if you’re cursing at everyone all the time?

 

“Didn’t you say before that you think Wooji is at the youngest a ’95 liner? I thought after, in _your own words_ , “after countless hours of investigation”, that you concluded he was in no way younger than us?”

 

Seungcheol can already hear Jisoo rolling his eyes from his voice, but he really doesn’t care. If Joshua doesn’t believe him, then too bad for him, but Seungcheol is sure, goddammit!

 

“Even if they are the same person, it’s not in your place to talk about it to people. What Jihoon does in his own time is private.” Jeonghan, the voice of reason as usual, starts, head shaking in disapproval. “But if you’re so sure about it, why don’t you just ask him?”

 

Seungcheol can’t believe that Jeonghan just suggested that. It’s been less than a week since he’s met the guy, and Jeonghan wants him to just walk up to him and ask if he does porn for a living?

 

The logic in that guy, seriously.

 

But hey, maybe Seungcheol doesn’t necessarily have to _ask_ Jihoon, he’ll just… snoop around and see what he’ll find. Maybe fan mail, a butt plug, or even hard drives with private videos in them (Seungcheol would love to find that).

 

Jisoo groans when Seungcheol tells them, letting Seungcheol know that he’s becoming the exact snooper that he originally dreaded to get. Seungcheol doesn’t care though, he just _needs_ to know if his brain is tricking him, or if he’s actually rooming with his favourite porn star.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A quick check around the room, and Seungcheol lets out a sigh of relief. Jihoon should be in class right now, but you can never be too safe.

 

Wandering into Jihoon’s side of the room, Seungcheol notices how everything is neat and tidy and in their own place. 

 

_Odd for a porn star… you would expect them to be messy and disorganised_. Seungcheol thinks, but he shrugs it off, stereotypes are mostly wrong anyways.

 

Searching through Jihoon’s closet and bedside drawer, Seungcheol quickly runs out of places to rummage through. Gosh darn it, Jihoon _has_ to be hiding something around here.

 

_Think like a Jihoon, Seungcheol. Where would you hide your stuff if you were a camboy?_

 

Scrambling over to the bed, Seungcheol leans down to peek under the bed, and among the collection of dust bunnies and lost socks, a black box hides in the corner against the wall, as if it was hoping that it wouldn’t be seen by anyone.

 

Reaching a hand out to grab it, Seungcheol peers in to find… black panties?

 

Right on the top of everything else, was a pair of black lacy panties, something Seungcheol has never seen before. Wooji wore exclusively white and pink, and Seungcheol watches his videos enough to know exactly when each pair is used, and he has never ever seen these before. 

 

Beneath the panties, Seungcheol finds vibrators and butt plugs, but again, nothing that Seungcheol has ever seen in videos. 

 

_Maybe Wooji bought some new toys to play wi—_

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

Seungcheol jumps up at the sound of his roommate’s voice, halfway through the door and looking very pissed off.

 

“I—I—I dropped something under your bed and—I just found this!”

 

Jihoon frowns at Seungcheol, disapproving look making Seungcheol feel as if he had gotten caught cheating on a test. 

 

“I’m so so sorry, Jihoon, I was just curious and… I didn’t know that you would be the type to have stuff like this!”

 

Jihoon visibly tenses, frown sliding off his face as an icy glare takes it’s face. “Do you have a problem with that? Does it bother you that you sleep five feet away from someone who swings your way?”

 

Seungcheol’s eyes widen at Jihoon’s accusation. This was _not_ what he was expecting when this conversation started.

 

“N-no! Of course not! I’m gay too, I swear!”

 

Jihoon squints at him suspiciously, mouth slightly open as if unsure of what to say. 

 

“I don’t know if I should be relieved or worried.” He starts slowly, taking time to collect his words. “But being gay doesn’t mean that you can go through my stuff.”

 

“Yeah… Sorry about that.” Seungcheol fumbles with the dildo in his hand, trying to cram everything back into the box.

 

“Just— just give it to me.” Jihoon snatches it out of Seungcheol’s grasp, blush flushing up his cheeks. “Can we pretend like this didn’t happen? Please?”

 

“Uh sure.” Seungcheol agrees, although he doesn’t think that he could forget about this. I mean, Jihoon is already really hot, and he has the image of him in black lace panties stuck in his mind. Hell, Seungcheol doesn’t _want_ to forget.

 

“So, I was thinking,” Seungcheol starts, directing Jihoon’s attention away from the box and onto him. “We really don’t know each other very well, which is weird cause I knew my last room mate well. I mean like, kind of. But I just thought it would be cool if we hung out, or something. I mean like, if you’re not busy or—”

 

“You’re rambling, Seungcheol. But, sure.” Jihoon cuts in, smile on his face. “I have to get back to class, but feel free to text me whenever you want to meet up.”

 

“Okay, sure!” Seungcheol calls out as Jihoon runs out the door, waving with one hand and his bag in the other.

 

Seungcheol smiles to himself, already thinking of places or activities that the two can do together. 

 

“ _So do you wanna go to Starbucks after class? My treat :)”_ Seungcheol texts Jihoon later.

 

“ _Sure, I can’t wait._ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

And that’s what they do. Every other day after all their classes, Seungcheol and Jihoon would meet up at the closest Starbucks near campus, ordering one Iced Americano for Jihoon and a regular latte for Seungcheol. 

 

They talk mostly. About anything, from pop culture to their life’s hopes and dreams. On days that they don’t talk, they enjoy each other’s company anyways. Slaving over university papers and tests with someone else was more comforting, Seungcheol thinks, to know that you’re not alone in feeling absolutely confused and lost. 

 

The three baristas at the counter is constantly giggling at them, knowing eyes and small smirks on their faces as they watch the two do the same thing that they do every day. It unnerves Seungcheol, not knowing what they are thinking or saying behind their backs, but Jihoon ignores them, so maybe he should too.

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo complains that they never see him anymore, but are generally happy that Seungcheol’s getting along with his roommate. _“How’s your “investigation” doing?”_ Jeonghan asked him once, curious to know whether Seungcheol’s roomie was actually a porn star. To be honest, Seungcheol had almost forgotten about the Wooji thing. It’s always there in the back of his mind, but Jihoon’s personality is so jagged and edged, completely different from Wooji, who’s literally known as porn’s most submissive bottom. 

 

Thinking about it, though, Wooji hadn’t been uploading videos or doing livestreams since weeks ago, around the same time Seungcheol and Jihoon started meeting up for coffee after school.

 

“ _Of course he hasn’t been uploading, you’re monopolising almost all of his time!_ ” A voice in his brain tells him, and Seungcheol can’t help but listen.

 

Of course Wooji hasn’t been uploading! How would he have the time to film and edit videos if he’s always in Starbucks with Seungcheol? It’s not like he would just randomly whip out a double ended dildo and start filming in public!

 

Seungcheol doesn’t really mind the lack of videos though, cause he has Wooji— _Jihoon—_ for himself, and he’s completely fine with that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, I can’t meet up today. I have something going on.” Is the first thing Jihoon says when Seungcheol joins him on the breakfast table, stuffing fried eggs and bacon into his mouth. _Healthy eating is always important!_ Jihoon insists, making sure that Seungcheol always leave the class with a full meal. Seungcheol doesn’t really care to be honest, but he’ll eat if it makes Jihoon happy.

 

“Really? What are you doing?” Seungcheol questions. It’s the first time that Jihoon said he couldn’t make their hangouts, and Seungcheol’s just curious.

 

“It—It’s not important, but I’ll get back around eight so don’t wait up for dinner.” Jihoon’s fidgeting, eyes running left and right, obviously not wanting to look at Seungcheol.

 

“Uh… okay then..” Seungcheol has no idea what Jihoon isn’t telling him, or why he’s acting so weird. Despite being new friends, they’ve been vey open towards one another, and Seungcheol doesn’t think that there’s anything that Jihoon can’t tell him. Emphasis on _think_.

 

Seungcheol won’t push him though, if Jihoon doesn’t want to tell him then Seungcheol won’t force him to. Of course Seungcheol wants Jihoon to be able to trust him with anything and everything, but frankly, that’s almost impossible even with dating couples. God, Seungcheol wishes they could be like that, _dating._ That would be really, really nice. But no matter how many times Seungcheol has thought of holding Jihoon’s hand or kissing his soft lips, Seungcheol can differentiate fantasy from reality, and those things are just completely out of Seungcheol’s reach.

 

Jihoon leaves for class, eyes downcast, and Seungcheol lets him, letting him slip through the door with questions on the tip of his tongue, but he swallows them down, wishing the younger a good day before attending his own classes. He stops by Starbucks alone, the three baristas shooting him questioning glances this time as he picks up his latte to go. Home he goes, to do whatever, homework, textbook reading, it doesn’t really matter. Seungcheol just wants Jihoon to come back sooner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Six minutes after five, Seungcheol’s phone dings, a message from Jeonghan popping up onto the screen saying ‘ _watch this~ you’re welcome ;)_ ’. 

 

Honestly, Seungcheol’s not really in a mood to watch the dumb shit that Jeonghan sends him right now, but anything to help pass the time, he thinks.

 

Clicking on the link, Seungcheol is taken to Pornhub’s login page. _Of course,_ Seungcheol thinks as the site asks him to sign in. Seungcheol does, and instead of some weird-ass kink video that Seungcheol though Jeonghan sent him, it was… a livestream of Wooji?

 

“Hey guys!” Wooji chirped, fingers fluttering as a greeting. He was dressed in a oversized shirt and baby blue panties, outline of his cock barely visible as he talked about what he was going to be doing for the stream. 

 

_Is this what Jihoon meant by something going on?_  

 

Seungcheol can’t help but feel kind of hurt that Jihoon blew him off to hold a livestream. Rationally, he knows that Jihoon—Wooji— can’t stay inactive forever, but Seungcheol had hope that maybe, just maybe, Jihoon had stopped exposing himself to everyone after meeting him… but apparently not. 

 

With a heart full of hurt, Seungcheol still watched the stream, painfully hard in his pants yet not doing anything to ease his discomfort, too much confusion and upset boiling in his body to bring himself to jerk off. 

 

“ _It wasn’t meant to be anyways,”_ Seungcheol’s brain tells him. And maybe this time, his brain is finally right.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Cheol! I’m back.” Jihoon skips into their room, mood a complete one-eighty from this morning.

 

Seungcheol doesn’t look up from his book, only grunting in acknowledgement as the sound of footsteps approach him.

 

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asks, jumping up to sit on the other end of Seungcheol’s bed, ankles crossed as he expects Seungcheol to give him an answer.

 

“Nothing—just work.” A brief answer from Seungcheol, and the elder already knows that Jihoon is shooting him one of those confused looks that looks so adorable on him and makes Seungcheol weak in the knees.

 

“Are you okay, Cheollie?” Jihoon crawls closer to the elder, pulling the book away from him. “Please look at me.”

 

Seungcheol looks up, eyes locking with the younger’s confused stare. Seungcheol lets out a sigh, “What do you want, Jihoon?”

 

Jihoon visibly flinches, Seungcheol hasn’t called him ‘Jihoon’ since the event with the box, the elder opting for other terms such as ‘Jihoonie’ or ‘Hoon-ah’. 

 

“I—I just thought we could hang out now. I’m done with my other stuff and all that…”

 

Seungcheol lets out a harder breath, running his hands through his hair, “Has it ever occurred to you that I have other things to do in my life? Things that don’t involve you? Stop butting your nose into my business all the time!”

 

Seungcheol looks back at Jihoon, visibly shaken and who looks like he’s about to tear up, “Okay, what the fuck, Seungcheol? I didn’t do anything wrong! Why are you so mad at me?”

 

“I’m not mad at you, Jihoon. I just don’t think it’s healthy if we spend all our time together.”

 

“That’s bullshit—” Jihoon’s eyes glazes over, tears staring to form at the inner corners, and Seungcheol’s heart pangs knowing that he’s the one to cause his roommate pain. “Just tell me what’s going on with you?”

 

“Why should I tell you what’s wrong?” Seungcheol jabs, “You don’t even trust me enough to tell me what you were doing today!”

 

“Is that’s what this is about? What the fuck, Seungcheol, it’s none of your business!”

 

“Are you sure about that? Cause I really think that anyone else in my position would also appreciate knowing if their roommate was actually a camboy!”

 

Jihoon’s breath stutters, body frozen as he looks at Seungcheol, who’s breathing just as hard as the younger.

 

“Where did you get that idea from?” The words come out in a breath of a whisper, and if Seungcheol hadn’t been paying attention, he would have missed it.

 

“I—I recognised you the moment you walked into the room.” Seungcheol admits, eyes falling to rest at the floor, not wanting to look at the younger. “I know you’re Wooji, Jihoon. It—it was why I was rummaging through your stuff that day. I’m— I’m not mad, I… I just thought that you would trust me enough to tell me.”

 

Seungcheol holds his breath, waiting for Jihoon to scream at him, to yell at him for disrespecting his privacy, but instead, a dry laugh comes out, and Seungcheol looks up, eyes meeting the sight of Jihoon, tears running down his face, nose red from crying, but a small smile on his face, even though the situation really isn’t all that funny.

 

“You’re telling me—” Jihoon hiccups, “that you thought—still think— that I’m a porn star? Are you fucking serious, Seungcheol? Is that what you think of me.” Jihoon looks up at the ceiling, willing himself not to let more tears fall. “if that’s what this is actually all about, then I sorely overestimated you, Choi Seungcheol.”

 

He takes a deep breath, body starting to turn towards the door, before looking back at Seungcheol.

 

“By the way, I was in the music room the whole afternoon. Writing a song. For you.” Jihoon laughs to himself, shaking his head, “I was going to give it to you for Christmas, tell you how much I like you. But now we’re standing here, with you accusing me of being a porn star, so I guess I don’t have to ask to know how you feel about me.”

 

Jihoon turns to leave, reaching out towards the door handle when a hand reaches out and yanks him backwards, sending him flying into a tight grip.

 

Seungcheol buries his head into the juncture of Jihoon’s neck, trying to tell the younger with his mind _I like you so much_ and _please don’t leave._

 

“Let go of me, Seungcheol.”

 

Seungcheol shakes his head, a soft ‘ _no_ ’ escaping his lips.

 

Jihoon whips around, looking Seungcheol straight in the eye. “What do you want? If you want me to stay here and pretend that we’re still friends, to pretend that I don’t have feelings for you while you regard me so low that you think I’m a porn star, then you’re mistaken cause no matter how much I like you, I will not let myself stay in such a deprecating relationship.”

 

“Jihoon, it’s not like that I swear—” Seungcheol’s grip hardening on Jihoon’s arm. “Just—just listen to me.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t make a move to leave, and Seungcheol takes it as a chance to pour his heart out. Everything from start to end, from how Jihoon’s breathtaking face made him feel when they first met, the reasons why Seungcheol thought Jihoon was Wooji, to the hurt that Seungcheol felt today, watching Wooji’s live stream.

 

“I just felt so hurt—” Seungcheol rambles, “When you—no— he didn’t post for so long, I thought that maybe, maybe you had found something that meant more than views and donations. I was so happy that he wasn’t streaming because I didn’t want to share you with anyone else. I genuinely thought that you were him, Jihoon, and I’m really sorry I didn’t just ask you.”

 

Seungcheol lets his head fall, not wanting to look at Jihoon’s face anymore. “I can move out, if you want. I— I know some people that’ll let me stay at their place. I shouldn’t have to make you leave. I’m really sorry, Hoonie.”

 

Jihoon lets out a sob, moving to bury himself into Seungcheol’s chest, thick arms wrapping around him as more tears fell.

 

“You—you’re such an idiot, Cheol.” Jihoon mumbles, further burrowing his face into Seungcheol’s shirt. “Why couldn’t you have started with that?”

 

“I’m sorry, Jihoonie.” Seungcheol gently smooths Jihoon’s hair down. “I shouldn’t have gotten so upset.”

 

“What does this make us then?” Jihoon murmurs, head tilting up to meet Seungcheol’s gaze. “You meant what you said, right?”

 

Seungcheol nods, pressing his lips onto Jihoon’s forehead. “Will you be my boyfriend, Hoonie?”

 

Jihoon’s face flushes at the question, hand coming up to cup Seungcheol face, joining their lips together for a fleeting peck.

 

“Of course.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The pair stumble back onto Seungcheol’s bed, lips still connected as Seungcheol cages Jihoon’s small frame against the mattress.

 

“You’re okay with this, right?” Seungcheol whispers, and Jihoon nods, hands reaching up to run through Seungcheol’s hair.

 

Jihoon’s pale skin seems to shine out against his dark shirt as Seungcheol slowly unbuttons the buttons, fingers gently running down his chest to his belly, pinching the baby fat on the younger’s sides.

 

“Cheollie~ Stop teasing…” Jihoon stutters, urging the older man’s hands to move. 

 

Theres a blur of hands groping and tongues licking, and Seungcheol isn’t sure how he got naked, or how Jihoon got naked, but he’s suddenly pushed back, Jihoon straddling his thighs as he grinds their erections down together, licking down Seungcheol’s chest as the elder growls.

 

“You’re such a fucking wet dream, Hoonie.” In the span of two seconds, he flips both of them over, kissing Jihoon hard as his hands stroke down Jihoon’s sides, travelling down to cup the perky globes of his ass. A strangled noise escapes Jihoon’s throat, low and guttural and completely different from Wooji. _What perfection._

 

A hand travels to Seungcheol’s dick, and Seungcheol sucks in a breath as Jihoon lazily strokes his length, lidded eyes watching him closely as Seungcheol struggles to hold back a groan.

 

Seungcheol’s on his back again, legs spread open as Jihoon kneels in between his thighs, tongue peeking out to give a kittenish lick on the tip of Seungcheol’s cock. Slowly, he takes Seungcheol into his mouth, hands working at the parts that his mouth and tongue can’t reach. Swirling his tongue back around the head, Jihoon gazes up towards Seungcheol, letting the older man’s dick fall out from his mouth, lips dark and wet with saliva, and Seungcheol growls, wild and feral.

 

“Stay right here, Hoonie.” Seungcheol grunts as Jihoon’s back hits the bed, the dominance in his voice _demanding_ Jihoon not to move. 

 

Reaching over to his dresser, Seungcheol fishes out a half used bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers as he makes his way back to the younger, settling between his legs.

 

“You okay, baby?” Jihoon blushes at Seungcheol’s question, the impression of innocence radiating from him as Jihoon nods shyly, as if Seungcheol calling him baby is worse than anything that they had done so far. Ironic, really.

 

Seungcheol works the tip of the first finger in, letting Jihoon get used to the sensation before sliding the digit in deeper.

 

“So tight for, Jihoonie—” He says, “Can’t wait to get in you, baby.You’re going to feel so fucking good.”

 

Jihoon cries out, fingers desperately clawing at the bedsheets as he asks, no, _begs_ Seungcheol for more.

 

Seungcheol slowly works another finger in. Then another. And finally, a last finger. The fit is snug, and almost too much to handle, but Jihoon purrs as Seungcheol continues to work four fingers in and out of him.

 

“I’m ready, Seungcheol—” Jihoon pleads, words falling out of his mouth without filter. “I’m so, so ready, please—I’ve been waiting for so long—”

 

Jihoon screams as Seungcheol buries himself to the hilt, ass clenching as Seungcheol’s cock slams into him.

 

They build up a rhythm, pounding hips meeting Jihoon’s pelvis on every beat, Seungcheol’s fingers digging into Jihoon’s hips as he balances himself on his knees. Red scratch marks run down his back as Jihoon tries to find an anchor on Seungcheol’s back, nails leaving long fiery trails down to the top of Seungcheol’s ass. 

 

“Jihoonie—” Seungcheol groans, the pace of Seungcheol’s hips faltering as he nears his orgasm, continuing to hammer down into Jihoon.

 

All Jihoon could do is grab on tighter, trails of curses and unintelligible sentences tumble out as he tries to hang on to whatever sanity he has left.

 

Jihoon’s hips jerk, and he comes with an arching back and desperate moan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as silky white ropes of cum shoot out, splattering all over their chests.

 

Seungcheol follows suit with Jihoon’s name on the edge of his lips, trails of fire running over his skin as he finishes inside Jihoon. 

 

Peppering kisses all over Jihoon’s face, Seungcheol rolls over to rest next to Jihoon, curling an arm around the smaller man’s waist as they try not to fall off the bed.

 

“Cheol, can you clean up before you fall asleep?” Jihoon groans, sticky feeling of sweat and cum all over his skin. 

 

Seungcheol only groans as he holds onto Jihoon tighter, and the younger man belatedly realises that Seungcheol has fallen asleep.

 

_This doofus._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought you were joking.” 

 

Jihoon stares at Seungcheol’s laptop screen while Wooji babbles away, precious toys in his hand as he continues to tell his viewers what he was going to do.

 

“I told you! You guys look completely alike!” Seungcheol says, throwing his arms up in the air. “You just didn’t believe me!”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, flopping his head back against Seungcheol’s chest. “I thought you meant that we resembled each other! We literally look identical, what the fuck is this shit?”

 

“Don’t worry, Hoonie. I would choose your ass over his any day.”

 

“Oh my god, shut up, Cheol.”

 

“…”

 

“Goddammit, just take your clothes off.”

**Author's Note:**

> that's it! I hope you enjoyed it even though its kind of really shit lmao
> 
> I really really appreciate comments so if you guys have anything to say feel free to say something!
> 
> also i have a tumblr now (which i don;t rlly use except to talk to ppl) so if ya'll wanna talk or something hit me up i like friends!
> 
> anwayyys i hope you guys liked this and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
